User blog:Beast of burden/Character Idea For BL 3 DANIEL, THE MUTANT
hay this idea is a character for BL 3 'DANIEL' AS AN EXPERIMENT (mutant class) Daniel was once a regular man who had a family and worked as a security guard for Dahl. however he was captured by Hyperion and under handsome jack's orders experimented on with slag transforming Daniel into a monstrous, four armed, purple skinned mutant. Daniel's memory is hazy but he one thing keeping him going is a picture- a picture of him, his wife and daughter, Daniel spent his days on the Hyperion moon bass trapped in a cage, tortured, experimented on and injected. He grew to hate Hyperion especially handsome jack, he managed to get loose from the operating table he tore the head scientists arm off, and slaughtered the doctors and guards using a mans head to activated the eye scanner doors and used a cargo container to reach Pandora now with jack dead and the moon bass destroyed Daniel has lived alone but a voice of a young woman told him one day of a new vault, directing him to a small plane to meant up with 4 others who have all be given the same orders, and with DAHL moving in Daniel wishes to make sure NO ONE surfers as he suffered again. APPERINCE: Daniel has slag purple skin, he is large and brutish in experience with four arms 2 practically unchanged and can use fire arms the other 2 are huge, grotesque arms that protrude from behind his back, he has a grossly muscular body and legs he even has an 8 pack (he's a mutant get over it lol), he where's torn guans that are held up by a belt. his eyes are hollow electrical orbs of pure hate, his ears are merged to his head with only the ear holes left and a bald, hairless head (in fact he has no hair any where on his body), his mouth has strings of flesh connecting his lips together (there are gaps though enough so he can speak) he gas a flat nose with to holes as his nostrils (think voldermorts nose). his voice is deep and growl like. ACTION SKILL: 4 ARMED BEAT DOWN puts away his guns and goes into a berserk rage using ALL FOUR ARMES to beat, crush, throw and tare apart his enemies for a short amount of time (use R1, L1, R2 and L2 to control his arms this allows u to decide on which to us to grab the use the TRIANGLE to throw) SKILL TREES: ABOMINATION - based on mealy attacks, killing enemies and upgrading 4 armed beat down Eat Fist '- upgrades mealy attacks by 20%' Daniel Smash '- can now pick up objects (like cars, rocks, signs etc....) during 4 armed beat down' GO Long '- can throw enemies (and objects) further and with more accuracy.' Catch '- throw a slag bomb at an enemy' Keep It '- slag bombs stick to enemies' Don't Make Me Angry '- speed and resistance is increased during 4 ARMED BEAT DOWN' Healing Hand '- can heal himself every by ABSORBING an enemies neuro electricity' Slag Stomp '- release a slag explosion once he impacts after jumping' Cant Control It '- 4 armed beat down can last longer by adding 5 secs after every kill' STOP IT '- causes an explosion of slag as soon as 4 armed beat down ends ' Get Over Here '- can grab enemies from far away by using a large slag tongue to pull them closer to your location' Feed My Pain '- can randomly absorbed bullets so u don't suffer damage' NOT A MONSTER - based on upgrading gun combat, health and self harming for upgrades Self Hatred '- Daniel can use his own hands to send himself to 3% health to buff his team members for a total of 15 seconds making himself vulnerable whilst making his companions stronger (only useful if playing multi player)' My Toy Not Yours '- Daniel becomes 10% more accurate with a rocket launcher' Sharing Is Caring '- Daniel can sacrifice health to heal a nearby companion' Just Say OW '- Daniel gains 10% extra health' Ginny Pig '- Daniel can mutate an enemies to be his minion, the now grotesque, boil covered beast will run into an enemy crowd and explode corrosion in a small radius. (only works on weak enemies like bandits and skags)' Mutant Bash '- Daniel gains 10% extra resistance to elements' Feeding Time '- can gain health from slag when affected instead of damage' Pet The Destroyer '- when downed he can shield his allies and protect them from damage any where on the battle field' Memories '- Daniel remembers his family and goes into a deep depression becoming overly protective of his companions and absorbs there damage so they don't have to' Beast of Burden '- Daniel can become a living storage unite for companions and himself to store equipment.' SLAG EXPERIMENT - based on elemental powers especially slag You Make Me Sick '- vomit slag on your enemies when your shield dies' The Kraken! '- attack your enemies with slag covered tentacles that grow from your back. thrashing them for 5 secs (dormant for 20 secs)' Burning Hatred '- when at 30% health Daniel may become a blazing, fiery beast who can set enemies who touch him on fire.(dormant foe 20 secs)' Caustic bile '- when at 30% Daniel may become a toxic beast who unleashes corrosive damage on enemies who touch him.(dormant for 20 secs)' I'm Shocked '- when at 30% health Daniel may become a electrical beast that can shock enemies who touch him.' (dormant for 20 secs) You Slag '- when at 30% health Daniel may become a slag covered beast that can slag enemies that touch him.' (dormant foe 20 secs) Smoking Hot '- when enemies hit Daniel he can set them ablaze' Toxins '- releases 3 corrosive darts that seek out enemies when he runs out of ammo (dose small over time damage) ' Ferno Bomb '- if Daniel jumps off a high structure he causes an small fiery explosion that leaves the ground burning for a few seconds (small area radius)' Muta-gen '- Daniel creates mutant minions that seve him as savage minions (5 mutants but there weak attack wise and can only survive moderate damage)' Am I Evil '- Daniel creates a shield of slag in an circle area around him that can be used to protect against bullets any enemies inside get affected with slag (Daniel can move as normal once shield is deployed)' Heart Break '-Daniel rips out a bandit heart and devours it giving him and companions immunity from damage for 10 seconds' NOTE: BURNING HATRED, CAUSTIC BILE, IM SHOCKED AND YOU SLAG CANCELL EACH OTHER OUT SO WHEN ONE ACTIVATES THERE ALL DOMANT FOR 20 SECONDS! Daniel is a character torn between the man he is and the monster he's become so his powers fluctuate between destruction on the battle field and protecting his allies. 'QUOTS:' When joining a game: *Yes im a mutant its not that interesting really. *four arms are better then two. *just don't ask about my family...... seriously DONT. Killing An Enemy: *i love it when your ribbcage breaks under my thumbs. *sorry ur bains leeking heheha. *thud goes the dead body hitting the floor. *never fight a four armed beast with dark memoreys. *my whife would hate me. *HAHAHAHA blead BITCH. *ill eat that later. *i used to be a familey man now look at me. *i have become the monster under my daughter's bed. *surley you would think hed run away not piss me off hehe. *DIE YOU PEICE OF SHIT!!!!!!! (after killing multiple enemies in rapid succession) *I STEPED IN SOMEONE!! (after killing multiple enemies in rapid succesion) *IM THE GOD OF DEATH!!!!!! (after killing multiple enemies i rapid succesion) *I HATE WHAT I DO! but i have to do it heheh. (after killing multiple enemies in rapid succesion) Switching Seats: *switch seats u can't drive for SHIT!! *man they should realy make these four arme frendly. Hitting An Enemy With Vehicle: *HAHAHAHEHEHA!!!!!!! *HA! i think he's in the tire. *SQWISH HAHAHAH!!!! oooo my whife would be so ashamed of me. Hitting Another Vehicle Co-op: *sorry about that these arnt built with four armes in mind *whoops bean along time since being behind the wheel *SON OFF A.... DAMN'IT!!!!! Critical Kill: *BLEAD MOTHA.....!! *HIS HEAD WHENT BOOM!!!! *SUCK IT!! *DIE YOU GIT!!! *RRRRRAAAAAAAAWRRRR HAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHA!!!! *I THINK I STEPED IN HIS BRAINS!!! *BONE CRACKING GOOD! *Heheheh he whent sqwish. Triggering 4 Armed Beat Down: *DIE TOU B*****!!!!! *COME'ER!! *4 ARMED BEAT DOWN !!!!!!!!!!! *IT'S KLOBBERING TIME!!!!! whate i heard that some where before? *IM GONNA RIP YOUR SPINE OUT YOUR A-HOLE!!!! *IM GONNA RIP YOUR HEART OUT through YOUR A-HOLE AND MAKE U LOOK AT IT! bet u think im being metiphorical about that. *I CAN BREAK 4 SKULLS AT ONCE!!!! *GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! GET AWAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! *stay away from me please GET AWAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! *Is it bad that i want to KILLLL YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!! Killing An Enemy With Four Armed Beat Down: *HE'S OVER THERE, OVER THERE AND UP THERE!! *SQWISHY! *ILL EAT YOUR HEART!! *ILL RIP YOUR BALLS OUT THROUGH URE THROUGHT im sorry that was completly un called for. *IM STEPPING THROUGH YOUR BUDDYS *YOU CANT ESCAPE DEATH ONLY DELAY IT *im soooo ANGRY I CANT STOP COME HERE RIGHT WNOW SO I CAN TARE YOUR TONGUE OUT!!!!!!! Spotting a BadAss *I Wonder Whos the bigger badass. *im the weiner your the bun come on over and lets have fun. *BRING IT DUMBASS!! *My Whife Always Sied I Was A Badass heheh *BADASS! MORE LIKE DUMBASS *IM GON'NA TARE YA NUTS OFF *BADASS MY ASS!!! Killing a BADASS *YOU SAY BADASS I SAY DUMBASS! *HA That Was Nothing. *HMMMM IS ANYONE GON'NA EAT THAT? *I AM THE BADASS OF BADASSES! *HE DIDNT STAND A CHANCE! 'ECHO RECORDINGS:' ECHO ONE: Daniel: GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAR EEEERRRRRARRR (heavy breaths) Dr.Hynrick: his vital organs are still funcioning, heart beat has excelerated and muscle mass has grown 100% subject has grown two extra armes from between the the shoulder blades. Daniel: GRRRRAAAAR RAWWWWWWRGGGG LET.........ME!!......... OUT!!!!!!!!!!! DR.Hynrick: subject shows signs of anger and increased violant behaviour. Daniel: I'll show you VIOLANT!!! (sounds of metal restraint breaking and chocking nosies) Lab Assistent: O SHIT SECURETY!, SECURETY! SOMEONE THE THINGS GOT DR.HYNRICK BY THE THROUGHT ITS STRANGLING HIM IT BROWK LOSE!!! DR.Hynrick: (sounds of gurggling, chocking nosies and a thud of a body hitting the floor) Captain Tragger: WHATS GOING ON, O SHIT FREEZE DON'T MOVE FREAK! DANIEL: (sounds of metal cracking and tareing) COME AND GET IT YA GITS! Captain Tragger: FIRE!, ALL GUN FIRE AT WILL!!!! (gun shots, screaming, bone breakings, glass shatters and squishing organs) ECHO TWO: Handsome Jack: so hows our little geust today? Daniel: what am i doing hear wheres my whife my daughter what is going on Handsome Jack: well now your whife and daughter are fine its just you i wanted in fact you can speak with your whife Jimmy put he on loud speaker. MR,Blake: yes sir and it's jeffrey. Daniel's Whife: Daniel! Daniel where are you whats happening this man (MR.Blake: Blake ma'am) Blake He seid that hyperion has you that you dis somethng wrong? (begins to cry) Daniel: dont cry hunny please everything will be fine i swear to you it'll be ok ''' '''Daniel's Daughter: Daddey whys Mummy crying where are you why arnt you hear daddey the wierd man seid you can come home. Daniel:' it's ok baby girl its ok daddeys ok you, you look after mummey now you here daddeys gonna try and come home ok baby i promise ill come home.' Daniel's Whife: 'Daniel whats going on where are yo...........' Daniel:' NO!! kimberly! kimberly!! put her back on put her back ON !!' ' Handsome Jack :' ah ah ah no you see we have a long day ahead of us DAHL boy yeah we know that ur a gaurd for DAHL and that u came hear to find out what im up to hehe well your gonna find out all right. DR:Hynrick:' the operating table and slag injecters are ready sir we are ready.' Daniel:' No NO! YOU WONT TURN ME INTO NOTHER SLAG PUMPED CORPSE!!!!' ECHO THREE: Handsome Jack: so hows big foot today? DR.Hynrick: he has survived all slag experiments so frar and its haveing...Unuseul effects on him. Handsome jack: like what? DR.Hynrick: well turn around sir and your see. Handsome Jack: ok well HOLY NUTT BALLS ON A VAULT HUNTER!!!!! what the F**** is that?? DR.Hynrick: Sir meat Danielor whats left of him, he has gained 100% muscle mass and strengh, lost all hair on his body, hid lips have partcial fused in places and most inportently he has grown four armes and o captain Traagger how may we...... Captain Tragger: He should be put down that abomination has killed over 50 of my men in the past 3 weak, its a freak and it should be put to death! Handsome Jack: dont be obsured this could be the link were looking for the break through to finding useful properties of slag i mean these could be like super soldiers! Tragger: fine its but dont say i didnt warn you. ECHO FOUR: Daniel: Grrrrrrrrrrrraaar how do i get off this hell hole ("FREEZE DONT MOVE!") HEHEHA BRING IT FLESH BAGS! Captain Tragger: i seid you should be destroyed and ill gladly be the one to doe it. Daniel: Ok POPPET you wanna BRAWL LETS BRAWL!!!! (sounds of rouring, gun shots, people dying, breaking bones, and screams) Taggert: yo....your.....never.....survive.. nev-grugllraagler (dies chocking on his oune blood) Daniel: were theres a will theres a cargo bay I ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE PANDORA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!! Handsome Jack: Hmmmmm Angel! Angel: yes sir Handsome Jack: make sure that freak gets off the bass will ya, get him on the next train then were take care of him.' ' Angel: yes sir right away. Category:Blog posts